


Drunk

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Корпоративы Гэвин не любит. Корпоратив это всегда пьянка, точно, бесплатное бухло и закуски, может быть нанятые из агентств клоуны и циркачи, но людей много, а хуже этого - много мобильных, поэтому корпоративы Гэвин всё-таки не любит.И всё-таки костюмированная вечеринка в канун Рождества это такое дело, и отметить его хотя бы сделав вид, что он прибухнёт с коллегами лучше, чем действительно накидаться и свершить какое-нибудь непотребство, которое потом скажется на личном деле.





	Drunk

Корпоративы Гэвин не любит. Корпоратив — это всегда пьянка, точно, бесплатное бухло и закуски, может быть, нанятые из агенства клоуны и циркачи, но людей много, а хуже этого — много мобильных, поэтому корпоративы Гэвин всё-таки не любит.

Пить в уютном баре, а ещё лучше, ирландском пабе — это да, а вот пить с коллегами — такое себе. И всё-таки, костюмированная вечеринка в канун Рождества — это такое дело, и отметить его, хотя бы сделав вид, что он прибухнёт с коллегами, лучше, чем действительно накидаться и свершить какое-нибудь непотребство, которое потом скажется на личном деле.

И всё же он здесь, среди разнаряженных коллег, чувствуя себя как последнее дерьмо, лакает пиво прямо из банки, не заморачиваясь поисками лучшей тары просто чтобы пить из чего поприличнее, да скользит уже несколько расфокусированным взглядом по собравшимся.

Вот Андерсон, который за каким-то хером выглядит как дровосек, который желает понравиться другим дровосекам, хотя, видимо, костюма лучше, чем у спасителя Красной Шапочки, попросту не нашлось у него в доме. А вот и сама Красная Шапочка, из-за которой становится ясно, за каким хером старый хрыч вырядился так. Правда, ростовой костюм волка смотрится на Конноре странно — ему бы и правда обрядиться в алые шмотки и предлагать всем пирожки, пока негодующий дровосек будет показывать, что любой на пирожки покусившийся выхватит топором по хлебалу.

«Зато какая метафора зарубанию», — скалится Гэвин и отводит от них взгляд.

Тина, принарядившаяся в Мулан, выглядит хорошо, и, перехватив его взгляд, она салютует Гэвину своей шипучкой, продолжая трещать с зомби-Томсоном и орком-Стивенсоном, которым, впрочем, даже переодеваться ненужно было — они и так похожи на выбранных персонажей в реальной жизни.

— Детектив, — с вежливой улыбкой приближается к нему мистер-вампир, пьющий кровь исключительно Гэвина Рида и хлопая голубыми окулярами.

— А, жестянка решила показать свой настоящий облик, — усмехается Гэвин, кивая на режущий глаз синим подкладом плащ и тело, обтянутое чёрным под самую шею. — А пакет с синей кровью не прилагался?

— Вы удивительно догадливы, — чуть улыбается ему напарник, показывая зажатый в другой руке медицинский пакет. — А вы проявили чудеса оригинальности.

Этот подъёб Гэвин не засчитывает — он пришёл в своей форме. То есть в нормальной, настоящей форме, которую должен носить по праздникам или к приезду высшего начальства, и даже эту уебанскую пуговицу на воротничке застегнул, не забыв под кителем спрятать кобуру с табельным, на пояс нацепить значок и убрать в задний карман наручники.

Поскольку в участке Гэвина в парадке видели раза два — когда ему дали детектива и когда брали на работу, то он скалится, обнажая так удачно выпирающие клыки:

— Оборотень под прикрытием, — усмехается он, прикладываясь снова к своему пиву. С учётом того, что он и приходить-то не хотел, но в последний момент передумал, эту идею Гэвин находит до крайности удачной.

— Какая точная отсылка к вашей сущности, — в голосе тостера появляется нотка снисхождения, и Гэвин вскидывает подбородок, не прекращая скалиться.

— До тебя мне ещё расти.

Эта перепалка может занимать часы, дни, годы, к удовольствию Гэвина, но ответить ведро с мозгами ему не успевает, поскольку сзади слышится взволнованный голос:

— Ричард! — это Коннор привлекает внимание сотоварища, а также присутствующих, чтобы те — конкретно, Гэвин — знали, что ему надо идти.

Он только фыркает и отворачивается, не отвечая на прощальное обещание вернуться к этому спору от своего персонального кровопийцы. Гэвин отдаёт должное пиву, когда, спустя несколько минут, к нему подходит Тина, и они обсуждают планы на Рождество. Обсуждают, значит то, что Тина снова рассказывает, как ей повезло достать билеты в Париж и отдохнуть там недельку прежде, чем вернуться к работе.

Фанатичную любовь коллеги к этому городу Гэвину не ясна, но он внемлет ей, то и дело расспрашивая о том, куда она пойдёт, и размышляя, что скататься куда-нибудь в свой отпуск тоже было бы неплохо. В Прагу, например — там пивные на каждой улице и красивые здания, любовь к которым привила ему ещё с детства мать. Можно даже сказать, что там можно культурно просвещаться, просто прогуливаясь по городу.

Люди около столика меняются, и Тину сменяет кто-то другой, пока весь Гэвин не здесь. Его взгляд становится более расфокусированным, и он даже находит стоимость перелёта и отелей, чтобы прикинуть, на что хватит его бюджета. Не под Рождество, конечно: праздники — самое популярное время у самоубийц и серийников, а вот неделька осенью — было бы просто отлично.

— Рид, у тебя пятицентовик есть? — в какой-то момент окрикивает его Стивенсон.

— А нахрена? — недовольно отзывается Гэвин, отвлекаясь от мыслей и планов и разыскивая по карманам пачку с сигаретами, полагая, что монетка нужна для какого-нибудь дурацкого фокуса, и он сможет со спокойной душой выйти и покурить.

— Тут твой андроид говорит, что может повторить все фокусы Коннора и без рук! — послушно докладывает ему коллега, и Гэвин округляет глаза, пряча пачку и нашаривая кошелёк.

Странно, что «живых» денег нет при себе у Андерсона — тот настолько старомоден, что у того-то точно могли они оказаться, но, похоже, кроме него в участке денег вне карты больше нет ни у кого.

— Так уж и все, — лениво замечает он, выуживая из кармашка бумажника блестящую монетку и подходя к основной толпе народа.

— Мой функционал сильно больше, чем у Коннора, — отвечает с лёгким вызовом болторезка, и Гэвин усмехается.

— И, тем не менее, не всё можно сделать без рук, — хмыкает он.

— Я не согласен с вами, детектив, — продолжает настаивать на своём Ричард, и Гэвин чувствует прилив азарта, попутно разогретый гуляющим по крови пивом.

— Тогда пари. Если вдруг ты не сможешь сделать без рук то, что я могу руками с этой монеткой, то исполняешь моё желание.

— А вы сможете исполнить желание андроида, детектив Рид? — с гаденькой интонацией любопытствует пластиковый ублюдок, но Гэвин в слишком благодушном настроении, чтобы сердиться.

— Посмотрим, — фыркает он и извлекает из заднего кармана наручники, защёлкивая их у андроида за спиной.

Когда-то фокусы Коннора его увлекли, и простые перебрасывания монетки Гэвин осваивал в рабочее и нерабочее время, но кто бы мог подумать, что у него будет шанс продемонстрировать сей талант? К его изумлению, ровно то же проделывает Ричард при помощи коленей, подбрасывая на краешке одну, и ловя сгибом другой. То же самое с подбрасыванием и переворачиванием в воздухе — узкие колени RK900 словно могут заменить руки в плане цепкости и мастерством владения. Он вскидывает брови, подначивая безмолвно: «И это всё?»

Не всё, думает Гэвин и перебирает монетку, перекидывает её через фаланги пальцев, вспоминая детство и страстную любовь к Джеку Воробью, а также позорные мечты стать настоящим пиратом. К изумлению его и окружающих, напарник стягивает с себя ботинок с носком и проделывает то же самое на пальцах ноги, и такого, признаться, он никогда раньше не видел.

И нет, речь, конечно же, не об изящной ступне и красивых пальцах, за которые Гэвин засматривается куда больше, чем за аккуратно перебираемую монетку. Алкогольный жар наконец согревает, но почему-то исключительно в паху, как это бывает каждый раз, когда он засматривается на пародию на человека в участке.

— Ещё что-то, детектив? — вежливо интересуется напарник, явно мня себя победителем.

— Ещё одно, — ухмыляется Гэвин премерзотнейше, выставляя напоказ верхние зубы, и раскручивает монетку на пальце так же, как проделал бы это с мячом.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и теперь уже очередь Гэвина осознавать чужое поражение. Известно это и его ведру, который с удивительным спокойствием склоняет немного голову, не вступая в дискуссии и споры.

— На носу попробовать не хочешь? — подначивает он машину, но тот качает головой — и так ясно, что поставить-то монетку можно, а вот раскрутить коленями не выйдет.

— Ух ты, вот это здорово, — замечает воодушевлённо стоящая за спиной Тина, и Гэвин чуть пожимает плечами.

— Желаете загадать мне своё желание сейчас, детектив? — с изумительной вежливостью интересуется у него Ричард.

— Ага. До утра ты подчиняешься всем моим приказам, жестянка. Всем, понятно? — ухмыляется он и ждёт протестов со стороны своего девианта, но снова получает только спокойный кивок.

Вечер подходит к концу, и Гэвин достаточно пьян, чтобы ехать домой.

— Вызови такси, — требует он у андроида, полагая, что тот откажется, но уговор, похоже, чтят не только люди.

— Машина будет здесь через пять минут, — спустя несколько секунд отзывается Ричард. — Вам помочь одеться?

— Не надо, — хмыкает Гэвин, набрасывая свою привычную куртку поверх кителя и снова прикладываясь к банке пива. В голове уже очаровательно пусто, и в таком состоянии лучше всего лечь спать, пока оно не перешло в фазу задорного веселья, после которого будет плохо окружающим и стыдно ему. Ну, или наоборот.

Такси, кажется, едет безумно медленно, потому что нужное состояние догоняет Гэвина в тепле самоуправляемой машины, пока он прижимается к округлому плечу затянутого в вампирский наряд андроида.

Впервые за всё время Девять открывает ему дверь, чуть наклонившись вперёд, и жар, томящийся в паху, сжимает голову Гэвина тисками.

«На любые приказы», — думает он, пока открывает дверь в дом и находит верное решение.

— Наручники ещё у тебя? — спрашивает Гэвин, бросая куртку на тумбочку возле двери.

— Да, детектив, — отзывается спокойно Ричард, когда Гэвин падает в кресло и зажигает торшер. — Подай.

Его наручники снова сковывают запястья андроида за спиной.

— Ты говорил, что можешь справиться со всем без рук. Со всем, помнишь, да? — хищно вглядываясь в спокойное до безмятежности лицо, хрипловато говорит Гэвин. — Тогда тебе предстоит раздеть меня. Без рук. А я посмотрю.

На лице девианта мелькает какое-то странное выражение, значение которого Гэвин просто не успевает понять, когда оно снова становится полным умиротворения.

— Хорошо, детектив.

К его изумлению, андроид не спешит ни попросить его подняться, ни повернуться, чтобы стянуть форменный китель. Нет, он опускается на колени и медленно достаёт значок детектива, торчащий из переднего кармана штанов.

Зубами.

Словно верный, послушный пёс с заведёнными за спину и скованными руками, он смотрит ему в глаза, держа в зубах значок несколько секунд, прежде чем отложить его в сторону.

Гэвин думает, что теперь последует китель, но вместо этого, по-прежнему не разрывая зрительного контакта, Дик цепляет край шнурка на одном из ботинков, чтобы развязать мягкий узел, и поддевает сплетение языком, чтобы ослабить натяжение шнурка. Всё это ударяет тяжёлым молотом жара прямо в пах, а это всего лишь один сраный ботинок.

«Пиздец, блять», — думает Гэвин, не сводя заворожённого взгляда с неторопливых действий андроида, зажавшего ботинок между скулой и плечом и стянувшим его. Он проделывает ровно то же самое со вторым.

«Нет, блять. Надо просто меньше пить», — решает Гэвин, чуть встряхивая головой. Это просто тупая реакция тела, потому что времени сходить и оттянуться как следует в каком-нибудь клубе у него не было последние пару месяцев.

О том, что нужно меньше пить, он напоминает себе и когда напарник тянет зубами край рукава его кителя, и спускает его с руки, освобождая обе от жёсткой, тесной ткани.

Пока андроид стаскивает носки, Гэвин снимает кобуру, устроив её рядышком, и усмехается.

— Надеюсь, ты надолго это запомнишь, — выдыхает он и затыкается, поперхнувшись следующими словами, когда чувствует прикосновение губ к стопе. Аккуратное, лёгкое, словно показавшееся ему в полумраке, но слишком отчётливое, чтобы быть выдумкой.

«Случайность», — убеждает себя Гэвин, стараясь немного отвлечься, подумать о каком-нибудь деле, о трупе, об обнажённом Фаулере, или, того хуже, Андерсоне.

Вот только мысли со старикана перескакивают на Коннора, а те предсказуемо возвращают его обратно, к забравшемуся к нему на колени андроиду.

Гладкая щека касается его небритой скулы, когда Девять возится с пуговицей на воротничке, ёрзая задницей прямо по прикрытому несколькими слоями ткани члену.

— Не знал, что вам выдали телескопическую дубинку, — отзывается в тон ему Ричард, продолжая расправляться по одной пуговице и съезжая вниз, пока рубашка не оказывается расстёгнута целиком.

— А я думал, шутки про члены морально устарели ещё лет двадцать назад, — фыркает Гэвин. — И нет. Я не рад тебя видеть.

Запонки на рукавах поддаются губам андроида быстрее, и обе оказываются на полу, когда Дик принимается стягивать с него и рубашку по тому же принципу, что и китель.

— Вы предпочтёте сказать, что вы так сильно ненавидите меня? — впервые слыша от андроида такие мурлычащие интонации, Гэвин чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, особенно с учётом того, как мягкая щека, хаотично усыпанная родинками, притирается к его паху, а лукавые голубые глаза смотрят прямо в его.

Он выхватывает пистолет, на автомате взводя курок табельного и наводя его на напарника.

— Я сказал, что не рад, — говорит он хрипло от возбуждения и страха, зарождающегося от ощущения, что его раздевают совсем не в прямом смысле, но и в метафорическом, пытаясь добраться до того, в чём он не собирается признаваться ни себе, ни окружающим.

— Вы не выстрелите, детектив, — улыбается загадочно Ричард и ныряет головой под держащую пистолет руку, заставляя от последующего вида сердце в груди просто сойти с ума, гоняя кровь в бешеном ритме.

Язык проходится по магазину патронов, скрытому под тяжёлым корпусом, скользит по пальцам, сжимающим рукоять, и вверх, по спусковому крючку, по стволу. Было бы не так горячо, не так неистово, если бы всё это время этот долбаный, сводящий с ума кусок пластика не смотрел ему в глаза, заставляя яйца поджиматься от вида того, как он обхватывает ствол губами и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Гэвин дышит, словно загнанная лошадь, и никак не может успокоиться, потому что это уже тотальное сумасшествие. Всё должно было быть по-другому, но он не может отвести взгляда от губ андроида, обхватывающих ствол, от его игривого взгляда, который прежде был только ехидным или непроницаемым, когда тот прижимается щекой ко влажному стволу и шепчет:

— Убери пушку, Гэвин. Я отсосу тебе и без неё.

И Гэвин слушается.

Потому что, блять, не послушаться невозможно. Потому что этот грёбаный андроид опять всё перевернул с ног на голову, заставляя его терять контроль даже в полностью беспроигрышной ситуации, просто из-за того, что он охуительно горяч. Настолько, что нужна невероятная выдержка, чтобы не спустить ещё на моменте, когда ловкие зубы цепляют язычок замка на штанах и тянут его вниз, и пока подбородок трётся о его член, в то время как андроид расстегивает пуговицу на поясе штанов.

И особенно, когда резинка намокнувших от смазки трусов ползёт вниз.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, смотрят долго, прежде чем Гэвин перехватывает прядки у основания и буквально вдавливает Девять лицом в свой член.

Ему не до игр.

Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда тот послушно раскрывает губы и насаживается на стоящий колом член ртом, заглатывая так глубоко, так охуительно, что Гэвин жмурится от восторга. Сложно понять, кто из них руководит процессом, потому что человек теряется в упоительном восторге от множества ощущений, даримых ему юрким языком, и, несмотря на то, что он прижимает к себе Ричарда, именно тот делает абсолютно всё. Гэвину только остаётся подбрасывать бедра, подаваясь в сладкий рот снова и снова, когда он уже совсем близок, даже позорно близок к сладкому оргазму.

Он спускает прямо на лицо, на покрытые родинками щёки, на побледневшие от усердия губы, утопая в пронзительном взгляде андроида и пытаясь убедить себя — это не значит ничего.

— Ты мне даже не нравишься, — шепчет Гэвин, глядя на то, как неторопливо скользит язык андроида по губам, собирая его сперму и пропадает во рту, и посылает ему самодовольную ухмылку.

— Я так сильно не нравлюсь тебе, что ты возбуждаешься каждый раз, когда я переодеваю рубашку, — загадочно улыбается его напарник, вытирая щёку о край форменной штанины. — Андроиды всё видят по показателям, Гэвин. Поднимающийся адреналин, наплывы возбуждения, даже то, как ускоряется пульс, когда ты лжёшь о том, что я тебе не нравлюсь…

— Это просто эстетическое наслаждение, — фыркает Гэвин и тянется, чтобы расстегнуть скованные за спиной руки, когда прижимается губами к синтетическим, нечеловечески мягким, влажным и тёплым, ещё пахнущим им самим и чуть горьковатым от семени.

— Так всем и скажем, — соглашается Девять, окончательно освобождая его от одежды, поднимая на руки, чтобы отнести в соседнюю комнату и опрокинуть на так и не застеленную кровать.

— Точно, — соглашается разморенный Гэвин, притягивая андроида к себе прежде, чем заснуть, вторит ему невнятным бормотанием, — так и скажем…

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
